


Playing with Fire

by Tommykaine



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Bondage, Bonus Fanart in the 2nd Chapter, Bottom Galo Thymos, Breast Fucking, Galo Thymos Being an Idiot, I mean have you seen Galo's chest, M/M, Nipple Play, Pecjob, Porn and Humor, Rope Bondage, Top Lio Fotia, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22755625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommykaine/pseuds/Tommykaine
Summary: Lio brings Galo to the changing rooms of the Burning Rescue.Galo does not quite understand why he wants him to keep his uniform on, or why he's bringing out those ropes, but he's not exactly against finding out.
Relationships: Lio Fotia & Galo Thymos, Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 18
Kudos: 179
Collections: COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans





	1. Playing With Fire (ONESHOT)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hermes_Zeppeli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermes_Zeppeli/gifts).



> This is my first Lio/Galo fic, I hope you like it!
> 
> It was entirely inspired by my headcanon that Lio has an uniform kink and a thing for Galo's pecs. But I mean, who wouldn't?
> 
> PS: if by any chance you're interested in more smut with different characters, I'll be posting more of my original free smut here: [LINK](http://www.tommykaine.com/). And if you join my mailing list ([X](https://www.tommykaine.com/mailing-list)) you can access some exclusive stories (for free).

Galo wasn't the type to discuss Lio's ideas, or at least not when they were in the bedroom.  
  
Or, in that case, in the changing rooms of the Burning Rescue.  
  
That said, he did his request of keeping on his uniform on quite confusing. He thought they were going to fuck. Maybe that wasn't why Lio had dragged him there after all?  
  
"What are you..."  
  
He gave up on asking questions when Lio turned around and grinned. He was holding some rope, so it finally clicked in Galo's brain.  
  
"Oh! Right, probably a good idea to block the door shut".  
  
For some absurd reason, that remark made Lio stare at him for several minutes and sigh loudly.  
  
"Turn around".  
  
Galo eyed him suspiciously. He wasn't sure what he had in mind, but he got a feeling maybe it wasn't to use the rope to tie something against the door.  
  
Still, after a few moments of hesitation he did as he was asked, his curiosity far greater than his initial distrust.  
  
He heard the sound of Lio's boots clicking on the floor as the other got closer, holding back from turning his head as he wondered just what was going to happen.  
  
When Lio grasped on his arms and pulled them behind his back, however, Galo could not avoid throwing a glance at him.  
  
"What are you doing?!"  
  
"Stay still for a moment".  
  
That did not answer his question at all. Galo narrowed his eyes as Lio started to slide the rope around his chest, but did not say anything and he did not move.  
  
Finally, once his hands were being tied up behind his back it really clicked. He couldn't help but laugh a little.  
  
"I didn't know you were into this kind of thing", he said. "Now your clothing choices make a lot more sense".  
  
As a response, Lio only humpfed. Galo grinned widely at his own joke, then looked down at his chest once the other was done tying him up. His arms were almost completely immobilized and his chest was squeezed by the rope, right above and below his pecs which were squeezed by it and seemed to stick out more than usual.  
  
"This is kind of tight", he said, pulling on the ropes as he tentatively wiggled his arms. "I can't move my arms at all".  
  
This time, it was Lio's turn to grin.  
  
"Yeah, that's the idea".  
  
Galo pouted. He wasn't sure he liked that idea. It wasn't about trust as much as for the fact that he liked touch him and that made it impossible.  
  
He was still mulling over that when Lio walked up in front of him and just stared at him for a few moments.  
  
"Ok, now get on your knees", Lio finally said, his tone firm and seductive.  
  
"Oi! Why are you bossing me around like that?", Galo protested, though he couldn't deny that it was kind of hot.  
  
"Shut up! I'm trying to set up the mood", Lio snapped back, blushing slightly. "You're supposed to go along".  
  
"I never agreed to that", Galo pointed out.  
  
Much to his surprise, that made Lio's expression change into one of worry.  
  
"Oh... maybe we should stop?"  
  
"I- didn't say that...". Galo's voice trailed off as he looked away, feeling rather embarrassed by his own admission. He wasn't fully sold to whatever idea Lio had, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t intrigued. Certainly enough to want to see where things he was going with that whole thing.

Therefore, before Lio could change his mind, he got down on his knees and stared up at him, eagerly awaiting his next move.

Lio looked down at him – now that he could – and gulped loudly. Lowering his gaze, Galo wasn’t surprised to see the bulge in the front of his leather pants. Had his hands been free, that would have been the part where he’d have opened them and pulled out his cock to play with it.

Then it dawned on him. He couldn’t use his hands… but maybe he didn’t need to.

When his lips spread into a wide grin, Lio seemed confused. Before he could say anything, however, Galo crawled forward and grasped on his zipper with his teeth, pulling it all the way down before he proceeded to consider the next step. Opening the button above the zipper proved to be much more difficult, but Galo was nothing if not stubborn.

As for Lio, he seemed to be so amazed by his resolve that he didn’t even say anything. Although his lips twitched as he saw him uselessly try to pull at the leather around the button in an attempt to open the damn thing, until he had to cover his own mouth as he suddenly burst out laughing.

“Hey! You try and do this with your hands tied”, Galo noted, pouting.

“S-sorry”, Lio replied, wiping away a tear from his eyes and looking like he wasn’t sorry in the slightest. “Here, let me do it”.

He opened the accursed button, opening up the front of his pants, but instead of also pulling down his underwear he placed his hands on his hips and looked at Galo expectantly.

“Come on, you were doing so well”.

Galo raised one eyebrow. He wasn’t entirely sure that wasn’t at least a little bit sarcastic. On the other hand, he could see the outline of Lio’s hard cock from above his underwear and it was hard to stay mad at him when he was showing him something so amazing.

Eventually, the side that wanted to see more prevailed and Galo decided to overlook the other’s sort-of-insulting remark to grasp on the edge of his underwear with his teeth, pulling it down until his almost fully hard cock slipped out of it and unexpectedly smacked him in the face.

Lio’s lips twitched again. Galo narrowed his eyes at him.

“Don’t you dare”, was all he said, breathing right against his erection. Well, since it was there at his disposal, he was not going to waste time.

Looking straight up at Lio, Galo started to lick up his cock starting from the base and moving up along the shaft, then took his glans into his mouth and started to circle his tongue around its edge, gently sucking on it.

Lio immediately gasped and brought a hand to Galo’s hair, as if he was afraid he would suddenly move away if he let him go. Luckily for him, Galo had no intention of doing anything of the sort.

Taking more of it in his mouth, Galo slowly started to bob his head up and down on his length, sucking and licking and swirling his tongue around his glans, teasing his slit from time to time.

As for Lio, he was panting and gasping softly, his grip on Galo’s hair tightening as he started to move his hips, thrusting himself in and out of his welcoming hot mouth.

Galo let him take the reins, enjoying the way Lio abandoned himself to the pleasure, fucking his throat with abandon. He was used enough to it to not need much time to adjust, plus he never had much of a gag reflex in the first place.

He remembered the first time he had unadvertedly showed Lio his trick - it was that one time he had made a bet with Aina that he was able to eat a banana faster than her. Then, he had simply shoved the whole thing inside his mouth at once, making Ignis splutter the coffee he was drinking while Aina had turned bright red and then glared at Lio, who had was staring at Galo blankly while pouring himself too much coffee, the black liquid overflowing from the cup.

For some reason an awkward silence had fallen in the room afterwards. Regardless, as soon as they all had been done eating Lio had dragged towards the first closet he found and fucked his face in a frenzy.

And that was how Galo learned that his little trick could have multiple uses.

He was just remembering that when suddenly Lio pulled out from his mouth, panting heavily to catch his breath, his hand still keeping a firm grasp on Galo's hair. He too took the chance to take a few deep breaths, waiting for Lio to resume.

Instead, the other pushed him back a little, staring down at him with his face flushed and a mischievous smile on his lips. One of his hands moved down to grope one of Galo's pecs, before pinching on his nipple.

Galo moaned out loud, his cock twitching inside his pants, already hard and straining against the fabric. The black straps that went down from his belt and tightly hugged his crotch made the situation all the more obvious. Especially since he always went commando.

For a moment he thought that Lio was about to finally ask him to strip and then proceed to fuck him. Instead, the other made him lift his butt from his heels so that he kneeling was a bit higher, his cock pushing against his chest. At than point, Lio grasped on both of his pecs and squeezed them together, sandwiching his cock between them.

That was when Galo finally realized what he was trying to do.

Unable to do anything but stare, Galo watched in fascination as Lio slowly started to move his hips again, looking right down at him with an intensely satisfied expression. Lio's cock was still slick with saliva, sliding along Galo's cleavage with ease, and it felt burning hot against his skin. Meanwhile, his hands kept a firm grasp on his bulging pecs, groping and massaging them as he rubbed his cock in-between them, his fingers sinking slightly into Galo's firm skin.

It was clear to him now that his hands were not needed for the task, but now Galo had another reason to wish they had not been tied up. Maybe it was the sight or maybe the occasional brushing of his hard nipples, either way his own cock was rock hard and demanding attention.

Galo shifted his weight between his legs, squeezing his thighs together and uselessly moving his hips, but the slight friction caused by the fabric of his pants only added to his frustration rather than bringing him any relief. Lio seemed to have noticed his fruitless attempts and smirked, grasping on his own cock to rub it against one of Galo's nipples.

A particularly loud moan escaped his lips and he blushed, throwing a half-hearted glare in Lio's direction. He both hated and loved when the other teased him like that, and of course Lio knew that his nipples were very sensitive - it was actually one of the reasons why he never used the top part of his uniform. The fact that Lio made a point to play with them also didn't help.

Even then, Lio's other hand eagerly squeezed his other pec before he let his fingers trail along its lower curve until they reached his other nipple, which he immediately started to pinch and twist and pull just enough to drive him crazy.

“Fuck!”, Galo cursed, panting heavily.

When Lio let go of his own cock to tease both of his nipples at once, Galo bit his lip to try and hold back a series of loud moans. In the back of his mind he couldn’t help but think of what would happen if any of his coworkers happened to pass by in the corridor outside, but that thought only made his cock grow harder – if such a thing was even possible at that point.

Lio kept on playing with his nipples for several minutes, thrusting his cock against Galo’s face until he gave in and took it in his mouth again, his moans now suffocated by the other’s flesh. He looked up at Lio with a lustful expression, eagerly sucking on his cock while Lio kept on alternating between groping his breasts and tormenting his nipples. Meanwhile, he was so desperately aroused that his precum had left a stain in the front of his pants, right where the tip of his cock was pressing.

Once Lio pulled out of him again and lifted up his chin, Galo was breathing heavily, flushing from his cheeks to his chest.

“Having fun?”, he asked Lio, who glanced down between his legs and nudged at his bulge with his shoe, making him gasp out loud.

“I’m not the only one who’s enjoying this”.

It would be useless to deny it, so Galo didn’t even try. As much as he wished he could at least touch himself, being toyed around like that was kind of thrilling.

Once again Lio grasped on his pecs and pressed them together, sliding his cock in his cleavage, but this time he also rolled his nipples with his thumbs at the same time, moving his hips faster and faster to fuck his pecs while his precum started to leak all over Galo’s chest. He was panting and gasping and moaning almost as loudly as Galo, his orgasm finally drawing near. Galo recognized the signs and his heart beat even faster, imagining how Lio was going to cum all over him and wishing he could stroke his own cock and cum at the same time.

Finally, Lio came with a keening moan and a few more quicker and shorter thrusts, spurting his semen all over Galo’s chest and even hitting his neck and the base of his chin. Before he could even say anything, Galo leaned forward to take the tip of his cock into his mouth and suck out every little drop left in there, pulling back and licking his lips once he was done.

Galo was about to ask him what he was thinking of doing about his poor cock now, wondering if he would untie his hands and tell him to jerk off as he watched or if he would take care of it himself to repay the favor.

He did not even get to open his mouth before, suddenly, the fire alarm started blaring out of nowhere and they both looked at each other in panic.

“WHAAAT? No way!”, he whined, he could not believe that timing! Normally he would be more than eager to get to work but now of all times?!

“Oh shit”. Lio glanced at the door and rushed to untie his arms, but as he struggled to undo his own knots they both heard a loud series of footsteps rushing towards the room.

“Fuck!”. Galo looked around and jumped up before Lio could finish, running towards a large closet. Quick, in here!”

Lio did not seem too convinced, but there was no time to argue, so he sighed and rushed to follow him, opening the closet and waiting for the both of them to squeeze in before shutting it close.

A few moments later, they heard the doors slam open as the rest of the Burning Rescue squad got there and started to get ready.

“Hey, where is Galo?”, Aina asked, making both guys freeze and break into a cold sweat. “I don’t see his uniform here”.

“He’s probably with Lio…”, Ignis noted, and Galo saw that Lio had paled instantly at those words.

“…they must already be on their way”.

Galo almost sighed out loud in relief. Thankfully, Lio slapped his hand on his mouth to keep him quiet.

Anyway, his relief was very much short-lived, because he soon realized he was stuck there in that cramped space, with Lio’s warm body pressed against his and especially his leg pressing against his crotch. Waiting for everyone to leave in that state felt like what he imagined Hell would be. The only thing he could think about was how much he wanted to cum and how little it would take with how aroused he was.

Once they finally heard everyone leave, Lio stopped him before he could jump out of there, forcing him to wait a few more moments before cautiously opening the door and peeking out.

“It’s clear”, Lio then said, getting out first and then helping him out of there, moving behind him again to finish untying his hands.

Galo once again sighed. “That was clo-”

_SLAM!_

The door suddenly was slammed open.

“Wait for me! I forgot my-”.

Aina never finished her sentence.

She stared at them, then at Galo’s shocked face, then at the very obvious bulge in his pants as Lio was behind him and still fumbling with the ropes.

And then she fainted.

“…maybe this was a bad idea after all”.


	2. Bonus Fanart!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not 100% an illustration but I was glad to see so much love for Galo's pecs so here you go :3

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> I normally reply to all comments so if you do not wish for your comment to be replied to for any reason, please add "hush" somewhere in it and I will quietly appreciate it instead.


End file.
